Aegaeon's Knight
by TheInnocentMage
Summary: When Percy is kidnapped, the camps search futilely for the hero of Olympus. Four years later with no trace of the Sea Prince, Percy's survival begins to be questioned. Then an encounter with a group of Cyclopes alerts the demigods that the son of Poseidon is alive. A seventeen-year-old Nico and immortal Jason, Leo and Hazel set out to rescue the Percy. Percico. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 - Standing Closer To The Edge

**AEGAEON'S KNIGHT**

**CH1 - STANDING CLOSER TO THE EDGE**

**Full Summary: **When Percy is kidnapped, the camps search futilely for the hero of Olympus. But four years later with no trace of the Sea Prince, Percy's survival begins to be questioned. Then an encounter with a group of Cyclopes alerts the demigods that the son of Poseidon is alive. A seventeen year old Nico and immortal Jason, Leo and Hazel set out to rescue the Percy, but after inhuman torture, lost memories and fabricated loyalty, the Percy they find, isn't the one they lost. Percico.

**I**

**"**YOU'RE HERE FOR EXCITEMENT... ENTERTAINMENT... AND **_BLOODSHED_!"**

Hundreds of voices, cheers and screams respond in confirmation. Nico looks down from the stands, black cloak draping around his shoulders and head, to watch as iron bars sink into the ground on one side of the arena. His face is shrouded, hidden from the prying eyes of onlookers and aiding his disguise amongst the crowds.

**"**TODAY WE HAVE A NEW CHALLENGER.**"**

Bursting from the shadows of the arena opening, the Cyclops then proceeds to charge to the centre and let out a fierce battle cry. The audience cheers rise in anticipation. Nico grits his teeth and disgust washes over his features. The monster holds his spear high in the air and the cheers double in volume.

**"**BUT WE COULDN'T MAKE IT THIS SIMPLE FOR OUR FAVOURITE **REIGNING** CHAMPION.**"**

Directly where the Cyclops had emerged, an empousa gracefully prowls forward. Her demonic appearance slowly coming into view as she stalks out of the shadows. Behind her, the iron bars begin to rise and a resounding click echoes the arena as they seal the exit. She eyes the Cyclops suspiciously on her approach and lets out a low growl. Nico flexes his hand nervously, watching as neither monster move to attack the other - _yet_.

**"**HE WILL FACE BOTH THESE WARRIORS IN A FIGHT TO THE DEATH.**"**

Nico instinctively glances at the speaker, but quickly averts his gaze to the arena's floor. Around the circular seating three other figures, dressed in similar fashion to the son of Hades, stand tensely watching the scene unfold. Jason, Leo and Hazel all hold some form of detachment. They all wait on bated breath as another set of iron bars, parallel to those which the two monsters had appeared from, noisily begin to descend into the ground.

**"**NOW PLEASE WELCOME THE ONE AND ONLY **PERSEUS JACKSON**!**"**

Once again the crowd roars in approval, clapping, cheering, and most are on their feet with excitement. Nico slowly rises from his seat to get a better look at the silhouette stepping past the threshold and into the arena. His heart crawls all the way into his throat and he just manages to chock down a gasp.

Percy hasn't changed one bit in the three years he'd been missing, with his sea-green eyes and windblown black hair. The temporarily immortally this place cursed its occupants with, had left him not a day older than sixteen.

Bruises litter his face and decorate his bare lower arms. His shirt is ripped slightly with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. Nico realises that the material which was once white is now stained dark with blood and dirt, and bile lines his mouth.

Percy looks dazed, his expression listless and eyes glassy. His appearance is a far cry from the bright, energetic boy Nico had first fallen for. But it was _without doubt_ Percy.

At first Nico fails to notice the bronze sword in his hand, one that is definitely _not_ Riptide. The son of Poseidon walks forward without resistance or protest, and the notion that Percy has lost his will to fight his captors cuts Nico like a knife. Every other step, Percy seems to stumble and it's clear his legs is wounded from whatever monster they made him fight last time. Nico glances up to lock eyes with Jason and nods. Carefully, he weaves between the crowds towards the edge where the seats merge with the steep wall lining the arena floor.

**"**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN.**"**

The Cyclops is first to move. Lunging forward, he swings his spear at the demigod, only for Percy to dodge at the last moment. His body moving rigidly, striking the Cyclops on his calf and bringing him kneel. Percy steps beyond the monster's reach, but not before dealing a heavy blow to the arm holding the spear. Nico breathes terrified, Percy made it look effortless. But worst of all - _it is for show_. Percy could of easily finished the Cyclops off, but instead left him alive to entertain his spectators. Nico has a nagging feeling that is a lesson Percy was taught in pain, and time, and blood.

The empousa tries her luck next. Circling the son of Poseidon with a prowlness that could put a wolf to shame. Her hair blazes with a vengeance that lights her eyes aflame.

Percy tracks her every movement, waiting for a chance to strike. With each second she grows impatient, and after what feels like forever to Nico, she pounces forward. Her long talons are swift in catching Percy's shoulder and carving three long lesions into his flesh. Nico's heart plummets at the small whimper that escapes the son of Poseidon's lips as he stumbles back to the floor. The empousa hisses in glee and the crowd roars with excitement.

But that moment of gloating she takes, with her back turned and hands held high to receive empty praises, is all Percy needs. He gracefully, silently pulls himself to his feet. Then he charges forward, plunging the sword through her back and out of her chest. The spectators fall still, before their voices resume in cheers and screams. Nico watches the empousa choke, her eyes rolling back into her head. She swiftly begins to fade into that all-too-familiar gold dust.

**"**AND THEN THERE WAS ONE!**"**

Percy turns, almost mechanically, to the Cyclops.

The monster seems a little more wary of the demigod this time as he stands slowly and approaches. There is a fear in his eye, that Nico can best explain to a predator realising it had just become prey. He tightens his hold on the spear and swings mercilessly at Percy. The Cyclops' next attacks are much clumsier as panic starts to take hold. Yet, each time he fails to land a hit on his opponent.

Percy ducks with ease, blocking or avoiding every swing.

The crowd began chanting Percy's name and stomping their feet. Nico smiles seeing the Cyclops' movements start to lag as fatigue sets in. He flings the spear wide, trying to slice Percy chest, but the opening gives way for the demigod to sever the Cyclops' head clean from his body. Percy steps aside as the corpse drops heavily to the ground. He lowers his sword and stands emotionlessly as the crowds shout and chant. Nico feels sick, on the verge of vomiting - _it is now or never._

Putting both hands on the wall, the son of Hades pulls himself up and leaps over. The fall ends swiftly as Nico lands with the grace of a cat. His cloak settles, his hood still covering most of his face. Slowly, he stands and looks up, the wall lining the arena is donned with scratches and claw marks undoubtedly from those trying escape a brutal death.

**"**STOP HIM!**"**

But instead of immediate protests, the crowds begin jeering him on. There is a slight hesitation in the speaker's voice at Nico's unorthodox actions, but his confidence is quickly restored with the crowd's eagerness for more bloodshed.

**"**WELL, IT SEEMS WE HAVE OURSELVES **_ANOTHER_** CHALLENGER.**"**

Nico's vision snaps back down to the eye level when another thud echoes the arena's pit. His lips twitch into a small smile, seeing Jason lose his balance on the landing and stagger awkwardly left. Luckily, just like Nico, his cloak remains securely in place.

**"**_TWO_? TWO. WE HAVE TWO NEW CHALLENGERS! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS.**"**

The Ghost King nods at the blond, before diverting his attention back to Percy. The son of Poseidon looks half-aware, swaying on his feet, but his sword is still clutched tightly in his hand. Stepping forward, Nico holds his hands up slightly. He keeps his voice low so only Jason and Percy can hear.

"Percy, it's me. It's Nico. You need to snap out of it."

It pains the son of Hades at the lack of recognition in his cousin's eyes. The green-eyed boy dazedly stumbles left and right, then lifts with sword higher. Without any further warning, Percy lunges at Nico. If Jason hadn't run forward and looped his arms round Percy's waist to stop him, Nico would have received a sword through his chest. Next the son of Jupiter tries to reach the Sea prince.

"Bro, it's us. You can stop, we're here to rescue you."

Percy's only response is attempt to struggle free and snarl like some animal. The crowds scream, egging both the hooded figures to gut their reigning champion.

"Percy, calm down." The son of Hades endeavours to sound commanding.

Jason yelps as Percy pushes backwards sending them both tumbling to the ground. He wriggles from the blond's arms and swings his blade, ready to slice the son of Jupiter open. But this time it is Nico's turn to restrain the Sea prince.

Jumping on top of the black-haired boy, Nico straddles his waist and puts all his weight onto Percy's wrists to hold him down. Percy growls, _actually growls_, and this close Nico can see a dark fringe lining the son of Poseidon's sea-green eyes. He looks up to see Jason give Hazel and Leo a curt nod up in the stands. The signal to leave is understood causing the two demigods make their way through the crowd and out of sight. Jason moves quickly on heavy breaths, ripping the sword from Percy's hand. The arena lights up in thunderous applause.

**"**KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM.**"**

Jason circles Nico and Percy, attempting to appear as if he is ready to attack. Only to fool the crowds a little longer and buy the others some more time to slip away. Nico grunts as Percy twists awkwardly underneath him.

"Jason, I can't hold him down much longer." He whispers with a fierceness.

The blond's eyes flickers to the stands then he lunges forward at Nico. Grabbing a fistful of the black jacket hidden beneath the cloak, he squeezes his blue eyes shut. Immediately, dark shadows rise from underneath and encompass their bodies. The sounds of the crowds protests grow distant and the speaker calling guards to seize them vanishes entirely.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2 - And I'm Going To Fall

**CH2 - AND I'M GOING TO FALL**

**II**

. . .

THREE YEARS AGO

_THUD. . . THUD. . . THUD. . ._

Over and over and over again. The dull thudding somehow seems to emit from inside his head. Unwavering, painful, like broken, damaged church bells stuck on repeat. A constant presence since he woke up in this dark, small cell, some hours ago.

There's barely enough room to lay flat on the floor and the rough, stone walls climb higher than he can reach. With only his raging headache, and heartbeat to keep him company, Percy had soon fallen to calling out in demand to face his captors. The hot, wetness starting to dry on his forehead didn't go unnoticed. He may not be able to see anything, but the pain that sparked up when he tried to touch the area was enough to confirm his suspicions. Head injury. Not great. Not when he was laying, alone, and with his ears ringing in Hades knows where.

He remembers, albeit hazily, being within the safety of his cabin at Camp. Lounging on his bed and absently twirling riptide between his fingers when shadows rose from the lake.

His first thought is of Nico, perhaps his younger cousin had learnt a new skill? Then, as the ominous shadow approached Percy thought of Lord Hades. But it acted violently, tearing through his cabin and splintering wood before he had uncapped riptide. Percy's next attacks had been futile. Riptide slid through the shadows as if they were just air.

After a few graceful swings, it was clear that this attempts was hopeless. Percy had turned on his heels and ran. But he didn't even make it to his cabin door. One of the shadows solidified, slamming straight into his back and knocking him to the floor. The breath left his chest in shock, but he never gets the chance to recover. Another shadow billows down from above, right into the side of his head.

The next thing Percy knew was the darkness of this cell, four stone walls and an iron clad door. He shifts uncomfortably and winces as the hard floor scratches his skin through his thin clothes.

Looking down once again to feel the delicately forged Titan shackles on his wrists, Percy knows relying on his powers to get him the hell out of wherever this is, would be pointless. Deep beneath his skin, the itch spreads. In his arms at first, but now in his chest too. His powers twist and buckle, etching to escape, to be set free.

_The sea does not like to be restrained._

This detachment, inability to call on such a major part of himself, leaves Percy a little numb on the inside. He's not sure when, but one yawn leads to another and then a couple more. Not even his headache can keep his fatigue at bay, and Percy surrenders to a restless sleep.

.

..

...

Percy wakes up to the sight of boots. He has very little time to centre himself when one collides heavily with his chest. He winces and lets out a string of weak coughs. Hands like bands of steel wrap around his shoulders and pull him up like a ragdoll, holding him to face his masked assailant.

"Gonna tell me who you are? Or are we gonna play guess who?" He teases.

The right hook to his cheek is worth the pain and bruise that would undoubtedly form later on. Percy offers a trademark smirk, ignoring the stinging across his skin. The three strangers drag him kicking and struggling out of the cell. He puts up his best fight against their hold despite how the ringing in his ears has increased. Behind the door bangs shut. The relative silence that falls is broken only by the sound of their footsteps and Percy's grunting as he tries to struggle free. In the end, his body tires and he allows them to drag him forward. Each shaky breath makes his ribcage ache just that little bit more. The corridors became more elaborate, a maze to be honest, and at some point grimy stone turns to silky marble.

The colours cast through every shade of blue possible, speckle white like sea-foam. Raised fire pits boarded the vast expanse that ended in what seemed to be a throne room. Guards donned the sides, golden armour and emotionless expressions as the son of Poseidon is dragged past. The dizziness fades and Percy finds himself forced to kneel in front of a middle aged man, no older than thirty, his raven-kissed hair and clear blue eyes felt eerily familiar.

"Son of Poseidon," he greets. "Welcome to my humble abode, I am Aegaeon. God of storms of the Aegean Sea. I've been most bored of recent, your presence here will be quite. . . entertaining." The man's smile deepens with a wickedness.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." Percy drawls out sarcastically.

The man on the black throne just smirked.

"What do you what? I don't have anything-"

"-Want?" He chuckles darkly. "My dear little sea prince, I want you. Your strength, your loyalty, your _obedience_."

"I'm sorry but I missed that part where I was for sale."

"I take what I want, little one. I don't borrow." He reassures the young demi-god.

"If you think I belong to you now or something crazy like that, you're mistaken. My friends-"

"-won't ever find you here." Finished the God. "My palace, my arena is beyond the Fates' sight. This place never ages, never fades, even when time itself disappears my home will still remain."

"We'll see about that." Percy bites back uncertainly. "But one thing is for sure, I'll never serve you." He spat.

"That," he practically sings. "Is exactly what I wanted to hear. A prize stallion has to be broken in before it can be ridden. I don't doubt you'll present any less of a challenge. . . But I will make you yield, son of Poseidon."

Percy holds his head up and meets that man's intense gaze.

"You can try." He whispers dangerously.

The man pitches forward laughing and Percy tenses as the masked guards once again lift him to his feet.

"Take him back to the cell, his reconditioning starts tomorrow. We have no reason to rush. I want to enjoy this for a long as possible."

"Yes, my Lord." They chorus.

Percy struggles all the way back to the cell, this time making sure to map the route they take in his head. He's pushed into the dark, heavy Titan shackles still around his wrists and cutting into his flesh. But before he can even turn around the iron door slams shut. Heart aching and stomach crawling, Percy sinks against the far wall. Closing his eyes, he fights back the fear. He needs to survive this. Even if it's only long enough to apologise to Nico one last time.

.

..

...

Percy waits with bated breath for his cell door to open again. Whatever lay behind these stone walls was nothing compared to Tartarus. At least, that's what the son of Poseidon keeps telling himself. He misses Camp, wonders what everyone's doing at the moment - if they're looking for him, if they really care. He hates the thought of putting Annabeth through this all over again. Not knowing if he's alive or dead, safe or in danger.

These thoughts don't keep him entertained for long. As the cell door clicks open, Percy's on his feet ready to take down the next breathing thing he sees. The guards seem just as prepared, ramming him straight into the back wall of the cell, where Percy's head collides directly with hard stone. Dizzy and confused, they take advantage of his inability to coordinate his movements and lock the Titan shackles in place behind his back. Percy staggers forward, not before kneeing one of the guards in the chest. He grunts and retaliates with a swift punch to the son of Poseidon's face. The ringing returns tenfold, and the back of his head pulses, heavily, blearily.

Percy falls bonelessly to the ground with a small whimper. His forehead had burning with fire as he powers push, push, push to be free. Caged within his body and demanding freedom. Demanding to be a part of this fight. The guards pick him up by the shoulders and drag him down a different layout of corridors from before. Percy absently watches the small shadows cast by torches on the walls. Each movement flickers hope in his chest, as he wishes Nico would burst through with the others. But what little chance is that? Nico hates him, barely tolerates his presence. Every sentence cut short, every word bitten out. Harsh and cold. Nico would never come to save him.

Reaching a dimly lit room, Percy's manhandled into a metal chair and strapped down. His eyes flicker to the source of discomfort at his shoulder, and widen at the sight of blue liquid disappearing from a syringe into his flesh.

It's cold.

it's cold,

it's cold.

it's cold-

\- and then it _burns_.

. . .


End file.
